Gates of Darkness
by Yamimaru
Summary: What the hell! Uzumaki Naruto a Keyblade master? What the hell is going on? Rated for language and brief, nonexplicit nudity later on.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this fic except the plot, most of the key chains that appear later on I the story and most of the OCs that also appear later on.

**Gates of Darkness**

**Prologue: Dream**

Ever since he had learned how to communicate with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto's dreams had all been gory nightmares filled with images that varied from the demon fox eating Asuma's intestines like spaghetti to Sakura's head on a pike. So it was only natural that a dream that wasn't Kyuubi generated shocked him after three years of demonic nightmares.

No, this dream instead began with Naruto slowly falling through the air, the sky above so cloudy he couldn't see the sun. But the floating/falling soon ended as he felt his feet touch the ground. His surroundings had changed from a cloud filled sky to the tunnel that led to the Kyuubi's cage. However, when he turned to face the cage should have been, there was instead an amazing piece of stained glass depicting the nine tailed fox howling at a red moon.

_"What the hell?" _Naruto thought as he stared at the stained glass artwork, noticing that every one of the pieces of glass used for the Kyuubi's body was the exact same color as the real deal's fur.

Suddenly a ball of light about the size of Naruto's fist appeared, shocking the sixteen year old Genin as it came out of the stained glass. But then something even more surprising happened as the ball _spoke._

_Follow. _It said this in a strange, ethereal, feminine voice. _Follow and accept your destiny._ This being said, the ball shot away from the stained glass artwork and flew around Naruto at high speed. And by high speed, I mean Naruto-can-barely-keep-up speed, not Lee-without-any-of-his-training-weights speed in which case Naruto would have a snow ball's chance in hell of catching up.

_"What the fucking hell did that voice mean when it told me to accept my destiny?" _ Was what Naruto thought as he chased after the ball for what seemed like hours, not that there was any way to tell in a dream, as time really doesn't exist in dreams. Finally the ball stopped and then flew into the floor, which caused it to light up, revealing another, even larger piece of stained glass art, with a more complex design. This one showed fourteen girls' upper bodies, with a piece of glass in the shape of rough circle placed on each girls' breast, surrounded by pieces designed to give the effect of radiating light. The circles themselves were a kind of glass that was completely transparent, yet showed all the colors of the rainbow. And some how Naruto knew all this, yet he didn't know why he knew this. However as he looked around he realized that one of the images was very familiar.

"What the-Hinata?"

Yes indeed, one of the girls shown was none other than Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the powerful Hyuuga clan, and one of the nicest girls in Konohagakure. Of course, as anyone has ever seen the anime series _Naruto_ or read the manga which said show is based off of, would know she is extremely shy, gets put down by her family for being "too weak," and has a rather large crush on Naruto. Not that Naruto knows this, due to how oblivious he can be.

_"Okay, what the fucking hell is a picture of Hinata doing on this thing? Though who ever made this did a hell of a good job. " _Were Naruto thought as inspected the stained glass image, and then he looked around and realized that he didn't recognize any of the other girls shown, though one did look a bit like Kiba's older sister, only less beastial, and she had a third mark on her forehead, a small upside down red triangle that wasn't enlongated like the ones on her cheeks. Another had pink hair that was the exact same color as Sakura's but this girl had blue eyes, longer hair and was dressed in an outfit Sakura would never wear.

It was at this point that a perfectly circular piece of round red glass about a meter wide rose up out of the stained glass floor, revealing that it was actually a pedestal. When its top was a few inches higher than Naruto's waist it stopped ascending, and there was a blinding flash of light, and when it faded the largest key Naruto had ever seen in his entire life was resting atop the pedestal.

"What is this thing?" Naruto wondered aloud. And surprisingly enough the strange, ethereal female voice from before answered him.

_This is a Keyblade Naruto, more specifically one that is meant for you to wield. _It/she said before going quiet again.

"Meant for me?" Naruto said as he began to examine the "Keyblade." The "blade" was actually a golden rod about a half inch thick that had "teeth" designed to look like a crown on one end with red version of what Kingdom Hearts fans know as the Kingdom Key's hand guard at the other. The handle was white, and the key chain golden with a piece of metal in the shape of a heart at the end instead of the traditional Mickey Mouse head.

Deciding that maybe the strange voice would come back if he touched the Keyblade, Naruto wrapped his right hand around the handle and lifted it off the pedestal. Immediately said pedestal sank back into the ground and a large number of small pools of darkness appeared all over the floor. Each of these pools flowed upwards into a short creature that kind of looked like it was squatting over, its arms, twice as long as it legs even if they were standing up strait, ended in five fingered razor sharp claws. Each ones head had a wolf like mouth that was filled to the brim with equally sharp teeth, and long antenna. Their bodies were completely black, except for their eyes which were glowing yellow.

The moment the creatures had fully formed they attacked Naruto. Due to the fact that Naruto found himself in his sleep ware and without any weapons other than the Keyblade it took him around five minutes to beat all of them.

The moment Naruto sent the last of the things to the ground with an almost comical "SPLAT" the voice spoke again.

_Well done Keyblade master Uzumaki Naruto. Now awaken and remember these events._

It was at that moment that the stained glass floor shattered under Naruto's feet.

**Konohagakure, Naruto's Apartment 6:00 AM**

"GAAAAAHHHH"

Naruto sat up in his bed, panting heavily and sweating profusely. After a few minutes he finally gave voice to his thoughts.

"What the hell was that all about?"

A.N.: Please review, but any and all flamers will be stabbed in the eyes with flaming toothpicks. Kid you not, do I.


End file.
